


To Make Much of Time

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of steal and pop.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Make Much of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of steal and pop.

Fraser was used to his pleasures rationed out, earned; a chapter of Dickens a night after he'd finished a stack of Consulate paperwork, rereading Maggie's letters after a long day on guard duty. Yet they still felt somehow _stolen_, because after all there was always more paperwork, always something useful he _could_ be doing.

Ray's philosophy differs.

From that first time, on a long stakeout, when Ray grew so quiet that Fraser turned to ask what was wrong, and Ray suddenly, inexplicably snarled, "Oh, _fuck_ this," and then startled Fraser even more by kissing him, climbing half on him in the awkward confines of the front seat, sliding a hot hand down his pants. From that moment, evidence suggests that Ray's philosophy on pleasure is "Not later, NOW, or maybe now and again a couple times later, or better yet now and then just going right on into later without stopping."

He has not verbalized this, exactly. Fraser has extrapolated it, from non-verbal clues; the pop of the lube-cap at six-thirty in the morning, when there are showers to be taken and boots to be polished; Ray's lips on his ear when they've scarcely made it in the door after work, when there's cooking to be done and casenotes to be written.

And somehow, for an argument never actually spoken, Ray's viewpoint is nonetheless remarkably persuasive. When Ray pushes him up against the just-closed door, sinks to his knees and puts a hand on Fraser's zipper, all Fraser's well-thought-out points on productivity and work ethic seem suddenly specious, illogical, ridiculous. And when Ray's leaning close, breathing hot and fast on his cock, Fraser's argument abandons him entirely and all he can think is "Yes, Ray, now, now yes," and he has never in his life been so happy to lose.

 

\--END--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Make Much of Time (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681070) by [seramirez (boxofdelights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez)




End file.
